diecast_modelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of 1:43 Corgi Models
This is a list of every 1:43 Corgi model.'' Please note, this list does not include Vanguards models.'' '''' Aston Martin DB5, mattgold, with figure Corgi, 1:43 COCCC04201 Audi Quattro, red, 'Ashes to Ashes', RHD Corgi, 1:43 COCCC02701 Audi + Ford Ashes to Ashes Set: Audi Quattro and Ford Granada Corgi, 1:43 COCCC02799 Dodge Monaco, fire brigade Chicago, 1974 Corgi, 1:43 COCUS50602 Dodge Monaco, police California, 1974 Corgi, 1:43 COCUS06005 Dodge Monaco, police Chicago, 1974 Corgi, 1:43 COCUS06004 Dodge Monaco, police Lionelville USA Corgi, 1:43 COCUS06007 Dodge Monaco, police New York Corgi, 1:43 COCUS06006 Dodge Monaco, police, the Blues Brothers, 1974 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC06001 Ford Anglia box wagon, JCB - service Van, ... Corgi, 1:43 COCCC99714 Ford Capri MKIII, met.-Blue, with Haynes Book Corgi, 1:43 COCCC03003 Ford Escort MKIII XR3, White, With Haynes Book Corgi, 1:43 COCCC03004 Jaguar E Type Roadster, red, with Haynes Book Corgi, 1:43 COCCC03002 Land Rover (LWB) Series I, with Haynes Book Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07404 Land Rover 110 police Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07709 Land Rover 110 Station Wagon, police Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07702 Land Rover 110, fire brigade Manchaster Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07707 Land Rover 110, fire brigade south Glamorgan Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07704 Land Rover 110, Post bus Royal Mail Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07708 Land Rover Defender 110 Station Wagon, green Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07701 Land Rover Defender 110, red Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07705 Land Rover Defender, Automobile Association Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07703 Land Rover Defender, police RAF Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07715 Land Rover fire brigade Marseille Corgi, 1:43 COCEX07402 Land Rover LWB, Series 1, RAC Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07706 Land Rover Mobile service school Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07405 Land Rover police Irland Corgi, 1:43 COCCC07716 Land Rover series I, green Corgi, 1:43 COCCC03005 Lotus E20, No.7, Presentations vehicle , 2013 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56404 Lotus E21, No.7, F1-Season , 2013 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56801 Lotus E21, No.7, GP Australia , 2013 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56804 Lotus E21, No.7, GP Brasil , 2013 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56805 Lotus E21, No.7, testCar / test Car , 2013 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56803 Lotus Evora GT4, Lotus sport, met.-green Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56602 Lotus Evora GT4, No.48, british GT Champio... Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56601 Lotus Evora GT4, No.49, Lotus sport UK, br... Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56603 Lotus Evora S Special editioin Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56501 Lotus Evora S, dark-yellow Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56503 Lotus Evora S, black Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56502 Lotus F1 team, E21, No.8, formula 1 Season , 2013 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56802 Lotus Renault E 20, No.9, K.Raikkonen, F1 ... Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56401 Lotus Renault E20, F1 team Testcar , 2012 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56403 Lotus Renault E20, No.10, R.Grosjean, F1 S... Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56402 McLaren Mercedes MP4-28, No.5, Vodafone, F... Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56701 McLaren Mercedes MP4-28, No.6, Vodafone, f... Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56702 McLaren Mercedes MP4-28, Vodafone, Testcar , 2013 Corgi, 1:43 COCCC56703 Mini Cooper, light-blue, with Haynes book Corgi, 1:43 COCCC03001 Morris 1000 Van, Currys Corgi, 1:43 COC01126 Renault KZ, Le Printemps, 1926 Corgi, 1:43 COC08701 Renault KZ, Samaritaine , 1926 Corgi, 1:43 7711149092 Subaru Impreza WRX Sti, met.-blue, with Haynes book Corgi, 1:43 COCCC03012 VW Bully, fire brigade Corgi, 1:43 COCCOEX02401